Capturing apparatus, such as mobile phones, are equipped with a camera device. When the capturing apparatus is used to capture images of a display screen of a television or a computer, imperfections appear in the pictures in the form of: a moiré pattern, other artifacts, darkening, or other unnecessary lines. These imperfections in the picture make are undesirable and in some cases make the picture unusable.